Someday
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: Life as a soldier isn't easy. Still, they're still only humans, and all humans are allowed to feel and to love. [Might write a better text here later]


**A/N:  
**Yey! Time for yet another WritersChallange! At this time last year I was writing a piece from Fruits Basket where I basically took a scene from the anime and flipped the POV to one of my favorite characters.

Much have happened since then, and this time I decided to do something new with the theme. Instead of the ordinary 'white day' concept, I chose to use it another way. Can you see what I did?

I had actually never planned out to do a story like this - about these two I mean, but for some reason I just felt like it and so, since today is a Challenge day, I had to go with it. Not that I complain. I'm actually quite happy with my result.

Anyway, please tell me what you think of it and if you like it, okay?  
Oh, and I'm planning another AoT story with Petra in the future - so why not follow me while you're at it?

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to SarcasticBimbo for betaing on this story.

* * *

**Someday**

* * *

Petra opened the door wide and was instantly bathed in so much bright sunlight that she had to cover her eyes to avoid being blinded.

"Petra? Where did you leave the-"

"In the bottom drawer." The young girl didn't bother to turn around. She knew all too well what the goofball would be looking for. "I told you this morning, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess, but-"

"But you couldn't help but fixate on the new recruit, right?" She had meant for it to sound harsh, but she just couldn't pull it off. Petra wasn't that kind of person, and she could never really seem like she was something she wasn't. Instead, she turned around and put her hands on her hips. "She's really pretty and elegant. I wonder what made her decide to join us... Do you know, Oluo?"

"Well, no. She didn't mention anything to me. We didn't really talk like that, you know. It was more practical information than anything - but I have to say that really does look good." Her comrade grinned, a slight spark appearing in his eyes. "But that's not all!" He hurried to insure her. "I enjoy a pretty dove, but what matters is-"

"The rack?" Petra guessed, trying to conceal a giggle.

"I- I was going to say the inside!" Oluo protested, looking a bit miffed.

"Sure you were." Grabbing the sweeper that she's put aside to open the door, she walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "You should get that pine tree varnish. Who knows how much time we have until Levi returns? You know he told us to-"

"Yeah yeah," The haughty male groaned, as he let one of his hands run through his short, dirty-blond hair. "I know. He told us to have it all ready by his return."

"That's right."

"The thing I don't understand is why we are the ones doing it. I mean, if he's so obsessed with it, why couldn't _he_ stay here playing housewife and we-"

"Don't..." Petra's voice cut him off.

"I know you don't agree, Petra, but personally I feel that-"

"I don't care what you feel – and neither do they." Irritation and anger flushed the face of the girl and she clenched her fist in hope of calming down. "We're here to serve; to protect all those inside the walls. Many are complaining of how they are treated as bait and titan food, but you... You're telling me that you-"

"I'm a soldier. I thought you were one as well, Petra. You know that this thing won't help humanity in any way. Yet you're clinging to that old broomstick as if your life depended on it."

"I-"

"It's fine, Petra. You don't have to hide it. I know you'd rather stay here playing housewife. That's what you want, isn't it? To stay here cleaning and keeping the house ready for _him_?"

*SMACK*

Oluo reached up and covered his now red cheek with his hand.

"Damn it, Petra! Why the hell did-" Looking down on her face, he cut himself off. "Fine..." He sighed. "I guess I kinda deserved that one."

For a moment they were both silent. Then, to Oluo's surprise, Petra boxed him lightly on the arm.

"Well, time is ticking. You really should get those floors done. I know I wouldn't like to fail my mission. Speaking of which, I really have to get going, I still have to do the dishes and prepare dinner."

Without waiting for a reply, she hurried past him and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Oluo alone in the entryway.

Love was never easy - he should know. In a battlefield any moment with those close to you might be the last; each word the goodbye. Back when he first joined the military, one of his team leaders had told him about the girl he loved and lost before he could confess his feelings to her. Oluo had listened to the story, and as he did, he'd decided to live each and every day as if it was the last he had. That he wouldn't live with regrets.

He knew he would have to tell her someday. He owed that much - not only to himself, but to the man that never got to risk his heart. Someday he knew he would, even though he knew she wouldn't feel the way he did.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
it will help me write better in the future^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
